


Little Pistols

by Batpyrope



Category: Last Summer - La Trastienda (Web Series)
Genre: Songfic, Yo que se ya colegas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batpyrope/pseuds/Batpyrope
Summary: I think it might be fear
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Little Pistols

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se lee mejor con esta canción  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4RPAHzwQWr0Tq7JkbNWMWO?si=PRiymw_rT8uF76uBi6Gxaw
> 
> Es una canción muy rara así que os aconsejo buscar el significado de la letra :D

_  
_ _  
_ _Up on my side, where it is felt_

_I pack a little pistol on my pistol belt_

_I think it might be fear_

_Of the world and the way it makes you feel afraid_

Si alguien le preguntara a Pacho en ese momento, diría que un rayo de luz le cegó y por eso cerró los ojos.

No por miedo a que sus miradas se encontraran.

No por miedo a que los sentimientos se le escapen por los ojos y todos puedan ver claramente qué está pensando.

No por miedo a que el peso del pasado le atrape en un presente sin futuro.

No por miedo.

_Under the skin, against the skull_

_They put a little chip so that they know it all_

_I think I might be scared_

_Of the world and the way it makes you feel afraid_

_And how it gets in the way_

A Sugus no le asusta nada. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, si nada puede pararle?

No puede pararle Pacho y sus miradas de soslayo cuando cree que no se da cuenta.

No puede pararle Toñas y su desdén estudiado para que parezca que todo le da igual.

No puede pararle Sombra Amarga y sus muros de palabras e ironía ácida que cree impenetrables.

No puede pararle el miedo que tiene a perderles que se agudiza cada día, porque a Sugus no le asusta nada.

_And now I want brimstone in my garden_

_I want roses set on fire_

_And I, well I want what’s best for me_

_And I, I think I know just what that means_

_Just what that means_

Sombra Amarga sabe lo que hace. La mayoría del tiempo. 

Sabe lo que hace cuando mira a sus amigos y ve sus ceños fruncidos y sus mandíbulas tensas.

Sabe lo que hace cuando suelta una broma que hará que todos rueden los ojos pero relajen un poco los hombros.

Sabe lo que hace cuando desata el caos justo para que todos tengan que salir corriendo y nadie tenga tiempo de pensar, de tener miedo, de sentirse perdido.

Sabe lo que hace ¿verdad?

_Today I coo, today I caw_

_I have a pistol party and I kill ‘em all_

_I think I might be scared_

_Of the man and the men with their hands inside_

_And the women, oh, the women all they do is cry_

_And I, well I lose my mind_

Sabe que nadie va a escucharla. A veces se pregunta por qué sigue intentándolo.

Pero el silencio la aprisiona. Las palabras atrapadas en el pecho le duelen.

Así que las suelta como puñetazos, derrumbando todo a su paso. ¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo a nadie le importa lo que diga. ¿Qué más da si al final no queda nadie en pie? ¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo nadie va a escucharla.

_And now I found brimstone in my garden_

_I found roses set on fire_

_And I found Jesus, what a liar_

_So I trade licks with Muddy Waters_

_And I, well I found what’s best for me_

_And now I see no tragedy_

_And I, I found a burning rose_

_And now I won’t be packing little pistols_

_No, no, no more_

  
  


Las palabras escritas con sangre están aún frescas. 

Y Pacho abres los ojos y mira alrededor.

Y a Sugus el miedo de perderlo todo le paraliza.

Y Sombra Amarga no sabe lo que hace.

Y Toñas se queda en silencio, esperando que la escuchen sin oírla.

Y están juntos. Y eso es lo que importa.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues yo que se a veces viene la inspiración y escribes una movida y no sabes si tiene sentido pero la subes y a veces está bien.


End file.
